icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenn Wakefield
| birth_place = Pickering, Ontario | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} }} Jennifer Wakefield (born June 15, 1989) played for the 2009–10 Canada women's national ice hockey team. She was a substitute for the women's team that participated in ice hockey at the 2010 Winter Olympics. During the 2012 CWHL Draft, she was drafted by the Toronto Furies. Playing career Junior years Jennifer Wakefield won a gold medal with Team Ontario at the 2007 Canada Winter Games. She led the tournament in scoring with twenty points (twelve goals and eight assists). In a game versus Newfoundland at the Canada Winter Games (March 5, 2007), Wakefield was on a line with Mallory Deluce and Rebecca Johnston. The three combined for 12 points in a 19-0 victory.http://www.canadagames.ca/Content/2007%20Canada%20Games/Day%2011.asp She won a silver medal at the Ontario Women’s Hockey Association provincial championships in 2006 with the Durham Lightning. Wakefield played for Team Ontario Red at the 2005 National Women’s Under-18 Championship and was part of the gold medal winning team. Hockey Canada After being cut from the Olympic team in December 2009, Wakefield played for the Canadian Under 22 team that participated in the MLP Cup in 2010. She scored a goal in the Gold Medal win over Switzerland that was played on January 9, 2010. NCAA University of New Hampshire Her freshman year with the was in 2007-08. Wakefield finished second in New Hampshire scoring, but led all New Hampshire freshmen in scoring. As a sophomore, Wakefield led New Hampshire in scoring. In addition, Wakefield led the Wildcats with 13 power play goals, four shorthanded goals and nine game-winning goals. Boston University In January 2010, it was announced that Wakefield will play for the Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey program. *December 7 and 10: In wins over Northeastern and Harvard, Wakefield recorded four points (2g,2a) in wins over Northeastern and Harvard. On December 7, Wakefield had one goal and two assists as the Terriers defeated the Huskies by a 3-0 mark. She recorded 13 shots on goal in the two games. *In December 2010, Wakefield recorded seven points in just three games. She was part of the Terriers earning back-to-back Hockey East shutouts with three points, including a power-play and game-winning goal, in a 4-0 win against the Connecticut Huskies. In a 3-0 triumph over Northeastern, Wakefield scored a goal (in which she launched a game-high 11 shots). In the month’s final game, Wakefield netted a goal and two assists as the Terriers defeated the Harvard Crimson for the first time in program history. http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan4wpm.pdf *On January 15 and 16, 2011, Wakefield recorded three goals and three assists in games against Boston College and Maine. In the win against Boston College, she had a four-point effort (2 goals, 2 assists) as she was part of all four points in a 4-0 win over the Eagleshttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan17wwr.pdf *March 12, 2011: Wakefield scored two goals, including an empty net goal with twelve seconds left, as BU defeated Mercyhurst in the NCAA regional playoff.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/031211aaa.html *November 2, 2011: In a 4-1 defeat of rival Boston College, Jenn Wakefield scored her 100th career goal. With the accomplishment, she became the first Hockey East women’s player to reach the 100 goal mark. Wakefield scored 59 goals in two seasons at New Hampshire (59 goals) before transferring to Boston University, where she netted 41 goals to reach the milestone.http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2011/11/02/terriers-defeat-eagles-wakefield-scores-100th-goal/ Career stats Awards and honors *2008 Hockey East Rookie of the Year *2008 Hockey East First All-Star Team *2008 Hockey East All-Tournament Team *2008 Hockey East All-Academic Team *Top-10 finalist for the 2009 Patty Kazmaier Memorial Award *Hockey East Player of the Month in December 2008 *Hockey East Player of the Month in April 2009 *Jenn Wakefield, 2011 Hockey East All-Tournament team http://bceagles.cstv.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/030611aab.html *Hockey East Player of the Month (Month of October 2011)http://hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201111/nov1wmh.pdf References Category:Born in 1989 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats women's ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey players Category:Toronto Furies draft picks Category:Toronto Furies players Category:2014 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada